Exhaust sensors include an air reference channel to provide fluid communication with a source of fresh air. The air reference channel must be isolated from the automotive exhaust gas being sensed to prevent detrimental effects on the output of such a sensor that would result from contamination of the air reference. Prior attempts to achieve a seal between the exhaust gas and the air reference have used a seal of compacted talc powder between a sensing element and a sensor housing. Other approaches to achieve a seal between the exhaust gas and the air reference have included a glass seal, examples of which are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,329,806, 5,467,636, 5,602,325, 5,616,825, 5,739,414, 5,886,248, the entire disclosure of each of which are hereby incorporated herein by reference. However, improvements are always sought in any art.